1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to waterproof mechanisms of charging couplers and, more particularly, to a waterproof mechanism of a charging coupler. Upon completion of the manufacturing of constituent elements of the charging coupler, waterproof members each with a predetermined shape and width are integrally fainted, made from an appropriate material, and disposed at a predetermined portion and/or segment of the constituent elements. In consequence, a hermetic seal is effectuated between each of the constituent elements which the waterproof members are coupled to and a corresponding one of adjacent related elements of the charging coupler to therefore prevent any gap from forming in the charging coupler after long use, thereby preventing intrusion of ambient moisture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional charging couplers for use with electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, and electric cars exhibit great diversity in shape. Basically, the conventional charging couplers must each have a charging coupler body with a predetermined shape. A charging control unit is disposed at a predetermined segment of the charging coupler body. A press member is disposed on the charging coupler body, positioned proximate to the charging control unit, and adapted to be pressed by a human hand. A charging coupler connection unit is disposed at a rear end of the charging coupler body to effectuate positional engagement in conjunction with a power cable of the charging coupler. A charging end unit is disposed at a front end of the charging coupler body. Therefore, the charging coupler is fit for use in charging electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, and electric cars.
To charge an electric vehicle, hybrid electric vehicle, or electric car with the charging coupler, it is necessary to open a lid which covers a charging port of the vehicle/car, insert the charging end unit in front of the charging coupler into the charging port of the vehicle/car, insert a charging terminal of the charging end unit into an inlet of the charging port, and eventually press a press member of the charging coupler to begin charging the vehicle/car.
To prevent intrusion of ambient moisture and a resultant electrical shock or short circuit, waterproof members are disposed at the peripheral portion of the charging port of the vehicle/car and/or a predetermined portion of exposed elements of the charging coupler. In general, the waterproof members of the charging coupler are formed in a process which is separate from the process of forming related elements, and the waterproof members get coupled to the related elements while the process of putting together charging coupler elements is underway, thereby rendering the charging coupler waterproof.
Given a gap between a waterproof member and a constituent element, the capability of waterproof members of a conventional charging coupler to prevent intrusion of ambient moisture deteriorates after long use of the conventional charging coupler.
Therefore, it is important to overcome a drawback of the prior art, that is, a hermetic seal which is otherwise effectuated between a constituent element which waterproof members are coupled to and an adjacent related element of the charging coupler for use in charging vehicles/cars is likely to vanish after long use. To this end, upon completion of the manufacturing of constituent elements of the charging coupler, waterproof members which related elements inside the charging coupler are coupled to and which each has a predetermined shape, are integrally formed, made from an appropriate material, and disposed at a predetermined portion of the constituent elements, to not only improve the way the waterproof members get engaged with the constituent elements but also ensure that a hermetic seal can be effectuated between each of the waterproof members and a corresponding one of adjacent related elements of the charging coupler.